<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weight of a Promise by AxialxisCielo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669648">Weight of a Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxialxisCielo/pseuds/AxialxisCielo'>AxialxisCielo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Post-Thriller Bark, Promises, The Thousand Sunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxialxisCielo/pseuds/AxialxisCielo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will always follow my own ambition."</p>
<p>"Ambitions?"</p>
<p>"To become the world's greatest swordsman! If you do anything that would cause me to abandon my ambitions... you will end your own life on my sword!"</p>
<p>What would happen if Luffy found out about Zoro's sacrifice on Thriller Bark?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weight of a Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner, as usual, on Sunny is a noisy affair. Everyone ate and talked at the same time, except a few people, foods being stolen and loud laughter filled the place. The Strawhat Pirates were having a party to celebrate their newest addition to the crew, now that everyone had recovered fully. It was on that note, that no one felt anything out of ordinary as Luffy suddenly stopped eating and asked Chopper very seriously about Zoro's condition. Which followed by his signature laugh at the positive answer.</p>
<p>2 days later, though, they proved that they should have paid more attention to a serious Luffy that warranted him to stop eating even for a brief moment.</p>
<p>"Zoro"</p>
<p>Zoro hummed his response as he opened his eyes lazily, asking silently what Luffy wanted.</p>
<p>"Cut me."</p>
<p>Everyone within hearing range was stunned to silence. They were sure they misheard what Luffy said.</p>
<p>"Huh?" was Zoro's smart reply.</p>
<p>"I broke my promise." Luffy said. None of his usual carefree persona.</p>
<p>Realization dawn on Zoro, as well as apprehension. He was definitely not expecting this. The rest of the crew, however, were confused as hell and began to get worried. They don't understand what Luffy and Zoro are talking about, but the 'cut me' part had them tense.</p>
<p>"Don't be stupid," Zoro said casually and close his eyes again, intending to continue his interrupted nap.</p>
<p>"Zoro!" Luffy yelled in anger. His fists were clenched tightly beside his body.</p>
<p>Zoro resolutely ignored Luffy yelling until Luffy grabbed his collar and yanked him up. He does not yell anymore, he just stared into Zoro eyes with a silent order. Zoro slapped the hand away and took a step back, unconsciously gripping his sword and angling his body as if to hide it.</p>
<p>"Did that shitty cook tell you?" Receiving such an order made Zoro blood boil in anger. What is his stupid captain think to order him something like that.</p>
<p>Never, ever since he agreed to follow the straw hat that Zoro questions Luffy orders. While some of the crew put out protests sometimes, Zoro never did. It was because he decided to follow his captain. And to think his captain would order him something like this.</p>
<p>He turned his back to Luffy and started to walk away. He needs to calm down before he does something he would regret. However, he seems to forget Luffy stubborness as he was yanked back by stretchy hands. </p>
<p>"Zoro, cut me!"</p>
<p>"Don't be stupid! Do you think I did that for this! Don't underestimate me Luffy!"</p>
<p>By now all the crew had gathered and witnessed the scene with varying degrees of worry. Sanji in particular is looking paler than anyone else.</p>
<p>"I know you don't! Luffy snapped back at Zoro.</p>
<p>"Then, why th-,"</p>
<p>"Because you are my nakama!" Luffy yelled again. This time, Zoro caught a flash of pleading in Luffy eyes. As if a cold water had been poured on to him, his anger subsided quickly. His body went limp in understanding of Luffy actions.</p>
<p>"What if I don't?" Zoro challenged.</p>
<p>"Then, I can't keep you on my ship." Luffy's voice was the smallest Zoro ever heard. He looked so vulnerable, as if the thought of Zoro leaving would break him.</p>
<p>"Oy, Luffy!" Usoop voice could be heard from sidelines, along with Chopper quiet sobs. But Zoro didn't pay them any attention, his only focus is on Luffy.</p>
<p>Finally, after what feels like eternity to everyone on the crew, Zoro unsheathed Wado Ichimonji. </p>
<p>"Oi, Marimo!" Sanji was about to stop Zoro but the latter was faster.</p>
<p>A slash was made on Luffy's chest. Zoro felt like he would get sick at the sight. His captain was wounded. His captain's blood on his sword. He felt like swaying, or maybe he was really swaying because Sanji was holding him while Chopper fussed over Luffy. The rest of the crews hovering around him.</p>
<p>"You crazy marimo, why the fuck you did that?" </p>
<p>Zoro didn't listen to Sanji. He didn't want to hear anything else. He felt like... like... he couldn't describe it. It’s all felt so wrong to have his captain blood on his sword.</p>
<p>He didn't realize how long he was standing there, until Robin tapped on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Swordsman-san, it's okay. I don't understand your situation, but I have been in your position."</p>
<p>Zoro could only nod as he went to the sick bay. He needed to see Luffy.</p>
<p>"How is he?" he asked as soon as he entered the sick bay.</p>
<p>"He is stable, the wound is deep but it is not dangerous. He would be okay." Chopper said, not quite looking at him.</p>
<p>"Can you leave me alone?" </p>
<p>Chopper nodded his agreement, but as he was about to go out, Zoro's voice stopped him.</p>
<p>"Chopper, I'm sorry to scare you. Tell the others too."</p>
<p>Chopper looked back to Zoro only to find him looking at Luffy with worried eyes.</p>
<p>"No more promise like that, Captain. I promise to make you the King of Pirates." was heard as Chopper closed the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>